<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>idk another aoiha fluff by LittleGrayTurtle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657803">idk another aoiha fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle'>LittleGrayTurtle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, yall know the deal by now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idk another aoiha fluff</p><p> </p><p>toto - africa (135% speed)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>idk another aoiha fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How did he found him, Aoi wondered, looking at the peaceful face of Uruha sleeping in his lap. He took one of the long blond stands and begun gently wrapping the end around his finger. Aoi was well aware that if they didn’t want to be late for the movie, they should get going soon but every additional second of viewing Uruha sleeping peacefully was a blessing.The way all of his skin unclenched was a pleasure to see. Of course, the ever so slightly parted pair of full lips was quite a sight as well. Not once, not twice, Aoi had his pants wet with the drool coming from between them. There was nothing cuter than seeing his boyfriend waking up from an unexpected nap, whispering a confused ‘What?’ and madly looking for a watch with hazy eyes, because he completely lost the track of time. And Aoi lost track of time every time he looked at Uruha as well. There was something so magical about the younger.</p><p>Aoi would love to let Uruha occupy his lap like that for the next eternity, but it has gotten really late. He smiled gently and picked his hand up to Uruha’s face. As gently as he could, he pressed his palm to Uruha’s jaw and moved his finger against Uruha’s left cheek. The touch was so slow and tender, Aoi could very well feel the imperfect texture of Uruha’s skin. Soon enough, he felt Uruha’s face muscles twitching a bit, letting him know Uruha was waking up from the bliss. In few seconds Uruha opened his eyelids and Aoi saw the two brown eyes hazily looking at him, not really able to focus yet. </p><p>The older retrieved his palm away from Uruha’s face and bopped the tip of Uruha’s nose with his index finger. Uruha’s eyes clenched as a reflex, his face creased, his wrinkles became more visible. ‘Good morning’ Aoi chuckled. </p><p>Uruha opened his eyes and looked at Aoi in shock. ‘Morning?!’ he asked, confused. ‘Wait, I didn’t fall asleep on your lap overnight, right?’ </p><p>‘Of course you didn’t’ Aoi shook his head. He ruffled the blond shag of Uruha’s hair. ‘You just, <em> as always, </em> took my lap as a free estate and napped on it. And me, the most considerate boyfriend that you could possibly find on Earth, woke you up just in time when we have to leave the house for the movie that we decided to see in the theater.’ </p><p>‘Hnn’ Uruha straightened his arms and stretched. He wrapped them around Aoi’s neck before pulling on them, making Aoi lean down, so he could place a quick kiss on top of Aoi’s lips. ‘I agreeeee.’ The confirmation ended as a yawn. ‘Can’t we stay home, order some take out and watch some Netflix instead?’ Uruha proposed. </p><p>‘First of all,’ Aoi cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. ‘You promised. Second of all,’ he raised the eyebrow even higher. ‘It is Friday night and I am tired after work. No power to deal with your inability to make up your mind and choose a movie.’ </p><p>‘O-kay’ Uruha sighed and got up from the couch. ‘But you’re driving.’</p><p>‘Fine.’ Aoi agreed. He watched his boyfriend quickly drop the shorts he was sleeping in and carelessly throwing them on the nearest armchair. Of course, Aoi rolled his eyes. It’s been weeks since they started dating but Uruha’s disgusting habits still remained unchanged. Aoi couldn’t complain much, though. Not when a pair of really nice thighs was bared for him to enjoy. </p><p>The older didn’t have to wait much longer before the old t-shirt full of small holes (that Uruha claimed was his favourite, and he wouldn’t be ever throwing out) to join the shorts. And the skinny chest of his boyfriend was what got Aoi every time. He imagined slowly running his palms on the smooth skin of Uruha’s chest, feeling him react to his touches, every breath getting deeper and deeper, the visible ribs going up and down in a higher tempo. </p><p>‘Ouch!’ Uruha screamed. ‘Fuck!’ </p><p>Aoi was so immersed into his fantasy of making Uruha vulnerable with his touches, he didn’t notice his boyfriend nearing to the corner of the cupboard with a fresh t-shirt wrapped around his head, until it was too late. Until the scream of pain and a following curse took him out of his thoughts. ‘Uru, are you fine?’ Aoi stood up and rushed to his boyfriend. </p><p>‘Ugh’ Uruha mewled. ‘I think, yeah.’ The t-shirt was resting on top of his head, still blocking his vision. He was too busy rubbing his right hip with his hand and hissing in pain. </p><p>‘Uru’ Aoi sighed and pulled on the material of the t-shirt making it slide through Uruha’s head. A face grimacing in pain was revealed to him. The way Uruha’s nose crinkled reminded Aoi of the times when he teased the younger, making him feel embarrassed. And Uruha was so easy to make fun of. But at the moment he had more important things to focus on. ‘It hurts?’ </p><p>‘Yeah, obviously.’ Uruha looked at his boyfriend, disappointed. He slid the arms through the holes in the t-shirt. ‘I’m going to be fine.’ He waved it off.’ </p><p>‘Do you want me to kiss it to make the pain go away?’ Aoi proposed. </p><p>‘Pfff!’ Uruha took full offence. ‘I can handle some pain.’ </p><p>‘Well, you can handle quite a lot, actually.’ Aoi smirked and smacked Uruha’s arse playfully.</p><p>‘Hey!’ Uruha opposed. But both of them knew there was nothing but truth behind Aoi’s words. He turned his face away from the older, his skin visibly going redder and redder with every second. ‘Shut up.’ </p><p>Aoi couldn’t stop himself from smiling widely. It was still so easy to overwhelm. He grabbed Uruha’s chin in between his thumb and index finger and made him face him. ‘Never, if it makes you blush like this’ Aoi promised and placed a kiss on top of Uruha’s forehead. </p><p>‘We are going to be late!’ Uruha pulled away from Aoi and picked up a quick pace towards the corridor. He bit his lower lip, trying hard not to smile because of Aoi’s words. </p><p>If there was one thing Aoi was sure of, it was that he really did want to keep making Uruha blush forever. Maybe it was the age gap between the both of them, maybe it was the fact Uruha wasn’t that experienced in dating. Whatever the reason was, Aoi didn’t care anymore. The way Uruha’s was so responsive to his touched and so needy for them at the same time left Aoi hungry for more. And more. The longer they were together, the more daring and comfortable Uruha became. Obviously, it was the biggest award Aoi could get. </p><p>Feeling the set of fingers shyly sliding in between his own ones in the cinema was so rewarding to Aoi. It only meant Uruha was no longer  uncomfortable showing off his true feelings to the older in public spaces. When they first met and started fooling around, Uruha would never let Aoi hold his hand, hug him or kiss him in public. It wasn’t even because they were a gay couple. It was simply the embarrassment of showing feelings in front of other people. </p><p>It was one of Uruha’s biggest issues. Completely opposite to Aoi, who mastered saying out loud exactly what he wanted and how we felt, Uruha was the one to repress his emotions. And it took Aoi a lot of effort to finally get the younger to open up to him completely. At that point, there was no taboo in between the both of them. Even though Uruha’s face would be turning beet red while admitting some things, after a while, he understood Aoi was a person who would accept him for who he were. Fully. Aoi would never judge him. Yes, he would tease him. Tease him mercilessly. But never judge. </p><p>‘The ending was quite tepid, though.’ Aoi summed up the movie. ‘I am not saying it was not worth seeing it, but another open ending?’ He opened the door to the car and slid on the driver’s seat. ‘That’s so overrated.’ </p><p>‘It was okay, but not extraordinary’ Uruha agreed. ‘And I totally think the same about open ending. They say boo hoo use your brain and think of an ending yourself. But we have seen that gazillion times already.’ </p><p>‘Exactly!’ Aoi turned on the engine and left the parking loft. He was peacefully waiting for the light to turn green. </p><p>‘Take the long way home’ Uruha proposed. ‘Please.’ </p><p>How could Aoi resist such a request. He quickly changed the route he planned in his head. It was a chilly, spring evening. The sun was about to set, so he picked up the fastest way to drive out of town. If Aoi was fast enough, they could enjoy a sun setting behind the horizon right before them. </p><p>Uruha pressed the button to turn the car radio on. A pop-rock ballad started playing medium volume in the car. He relaxed his body completely and begun quietly humming to the catchy tune. Uruha was so comfortable, the next time Aoi put his hand on the gear stick, Uruha was placing his palm on top of Aoi’s fingers, locking them in place. </p><p>‘Oh’ Aoi didn’t hide his surprise. It was still quite unusual for Uruha to initiate touch so boldly. But he definitely wasn’t complaining. Not when there were just two more turns and they would be outside the town. </p><p>‘So pretty’ Uruha said in an awe. The setting sun and night slowly creeping up were making the sky both dark blueish and pink. In that light, clouds seemed to adapt a colour of a ripe apricot. ‘Wow.’ </p><p>‘I know someone who is a serious competition to that view’ Aoi teased. ‘A gorgeous, handsome, blonde, maybe you have heard of him?’ </p><p>‘Very funny’ Uruha mumbled. </p><p>It was just too easy, too goddamn easy to tease him. Aoi chuckled to himself, as he opened the door to their apartment. Okay, technically it was still Aoi’s apartment but the younger definitely got quite comfortable in it. ‘You can stay over if you want.’ Aoi said, on various occasions. And the more often he said those words, more of Uruha seemed to be left in his apartment. Uruha’s toothbrush, Uruha’s slippers, Uruha’s clothes. Uruha’s scent on his sheets. </p><p>Because there was nothing he enjoyed more than rolling around the bed and kissing lazily. Exploring the younger’s body, finding out every sensitive place. Not that he hadn’t them remembered by heart at that point. </p><p>He knew exactly what he was doing when he bit and tugged on Uruha’s earlobe. Aoi was well aware how he reacted to that. Simultaneously, he was travelling his hand down Uruha’s chest, his fingers skipping on the protruding ribs. Uruha was arching his back underneath Aoi. The older left the earlobe alone and moved over to start abusing Uruha’s lover lip. </p><p>Suddenly, when Aoi’s hand landed on top of Uruha’s hip, he hissed in pain. Aoi stopped pulling on Uruha’s back and pulled up. He took his hands off Uruha’s body and looked at the spot they were on, just seconds ago. Aoi pulled on the rim of Uruha’s  jeans. A huge purple bruise formed on Uruha’s right hip. Not thinking much about it, Aoi kneeled right next to Uruha’s right calf and inspected the bruise closer. </p><p>‘You are so clumsy sometimes’ Aoi shook his head and placed both of his thumbs on top of the bruise. He pressed on the skin lightly, at first. Aoi paid attention to Uruha’s face. It was soon contorted in pain. But right when the grimace eased, Aoi pressed on the skin even harder, massaging the bruise in various directions. </p><p>‘Awh, fuck!’ Uruha yelled in pain. ‘It hurts!’ </p><p>‘Well, you need to massage the bruise so it fades faster, don’t you know’ Aoi smirked. He made three more circular motions with his thumbs and decided to call it a day in torturing his boyfriend. Instead, he leaned down and placed few feather-like kisses on the purple skin. Aoi kept on pressing his lips to various spots on Uruha’s stomach. Relieved gasp escaped Uruha’s lips and his body relaxed from the gentle touch. </p><p>‘Do you want to like’ Uruha started, looking away. ‘Have sex?’ </p><p>‘Nah’ Aoi shook his head. He travelled his kisses up, all the way from the belly, through the chest, ending with a gentle brush on top of Uruha’s pointy nose. ‘Let’s hit the pillow tonight.’ </p><p>‘Oi, I tired you out with the roadtrip?’ Uruha smirked, knowing Aoi was really sensitive about getting old. </p><p>‘No, idiot’ Aoi cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. ‘I just want you to recover as fast as you can.’ </p><p>‘Oh come on, it’s just a bruise’ Uruha stated. </p><p>‘So you want more of them?’ Aoi asked, lowering his face to kiss Uruha’s neck. </p><p>‘I didn’t say that’ Uruha squinted his eyes, his nose wrinkling. </p><p>But it was already too late, Aoi sucking in the skin of Uruha’s neck inside his mouth hungrily. And Uruha could feel that tomorrow, in the mirror, he would be spotting a hickey there.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>